ArielThe side history
by teteka-chan
Summary: ficzinha contando a história da Ariel,uma das alunas da 'olimpus high' fic do metal ikarus ...sem muita coisa pra falar aki,mas leiam pq tá mto boa .


_-_Los Angeles_-_

Seu suspiro saiu quase inaudível com todo aquele não gostava muito de boates,mas as amigas a arrastaram para aquele inferno mesmo assim...afinal que musica sem nexo era aquela?Era um ritmo diferente,ótimo pra dançar mas péssimo em conteúdo.

?-ei Raphaela!vamos!você precisa mexer um pouco o corpo!-disse a sua amiga piscando o olho,arteira.

Raph-ma-mas... Eu não sei dançar essa coisa!se fosse outra musica talvez...-disse tentando se manter na cadeira.

?-bobagem!você é dançarina ou não é?é só um novo ritmo,deixe-o tomar conta do seu corpo e arrebenta como sempre fez fofa!-disse a amiga finalmente conseguindo empurrar Raphaela para a pista de dança.

Raphaela suspirou, afinal não tinha como convencer sua amiga do contrário não?Relaxou um pouco os músculos e fechou os olhos,esperando que o ritmo da batida guiasse seus movimentos.

Ele entrou naquela boate,acompanhado por seu irmão que logo fechou a cara ao ouvir a música.

?-que atrocidade da natureza é essa que estou ouvindo?

?-oras Hypnos...é um novo ritmo que está nas paradas por agora...se não me engano se chama funk...é...algo assim...

Hypnos-...credo...como Apollo admitiu que fosse criado uma musica tão...urg...não tenho palavras pra isso...

?-viu?você tem que parar de ser tão ranzinza!sério!nós estamos no século 21,não se escuta mais tantas musicas instrumentais como antigamente...agora fica frio e vê se arranja uma gata pra quem sabe,você relaxar de vez hein?hahaha!

Hypnos-thanatos...como eu posso ter um irmão como você...?¬¬

Thanatos-oras!tendo!uma imortalidade sem euzinho aqui e você seria insuportável de vez!-disse em meio a um riso-agora...vamos dar uma olhadinha para ver quem vai ser a sortuda de hoje...-murmurou enquanto passeava os olhos pela pista de dança.

Hypnos-...to torcendo pra você levar um toco...ú.u

Thanatos parou sua rápida inspeção e olhou incrédulo para o irmão.

Thanatos-céus!a situação tá pior do que eu pensava!hoje em dia se fala 'fora'!e não 'toco'!você parou de sair em que século hein?ah!esquece viu!-resmungou e voltou a sua inspeção.

Foi então que a bela jovem de cabelos cor de bronze claros,levemente ondulados e visivelmente pesados, e que seguiam todos os movimentos de sua se vestia com uma bata branca que ficava azul-bebê a medida que chegava ao fim do tecido,calça jeans simples e sandália olhos dela estavam fechados e ela dançava magnificamente bem.

Thanatos se sentiu atraído por ela como um imã.se aproximou e dançou com ela o resto da noite.

Raphaela não sabia quem era o rapaz que estava dançando com ela,mas ele era super simpático e além de tudo,um gato.

Corpo bem formado,olhos azuis claros,cabelos loiros arrepiados e era definitivamente um deus grego!

Depois de bastante tempo dançando,ele se ofereceu para pagar uma bebida.E quem era ela para recusar mais alguns instantes com ele?

Thanatos-nossa...você dança muito bem...-disse depois de dar algumas notas para o barman.

Raph-você também dança muito bem...er...qual é o seu nome?

Thanatos-Thade...-respondeu olhando para aqueles encantadores orbes ametistas-...e o seu?

ê é novo por aqui né?é turista?

Thanatos-na verdade,acabei de me mudar...como adivinhou?

Raphaela-bem...é que não se vê caras tão bonitos e divertidos como você com muita freqüência...

Thanatos-bom...também não vejo uma garota como você faz uns séculos...-disse antes mesmo de perceber tais repente se sentiu um idiota...Será que ela também estava o achando um idiota?

Raphaela-...nossa!acho que devo me sentir honrada não?-replicou com um sorriso,sorriso este que encantou ainda mais o deus.

?-ei!rapha!tamo vazando valeu?-disse a amiga próxima a ela.

Rapha-ah!claro...-e virando-se para thanatos murmurou-bem...acho que tenho que ir agora...quem sabe nos encontremos um dia não é?até mais!

Thanatos-até...-murmurou vendo a garota ir alguns leves segundos para ele perceber o quanto idiota foi para deixar a jovem ir assim.

Hypnos-ah...então levou um toco né?-disse o deus em um meio riso ao se aproximar do irmão,junto com outras duas mulheres.-e então?quer uma companhia...?

Thanatos-...não...não quero não...-estava confuso...não importava o quanto as mulheres que acompanhavam Hypnos eram bela...ele simplesmente não conseguia esquecer do simples sorriso daquela humana!e ele não era de recusar mulher alguma!levantou-se de sopetão e saiu aborrecido da boate.

Hypnos-...bem...acho que teremos uma ótima noite meninas...hahaha!

Thanatos saiu em meio a fundo e se perguntou o que acontecia consigo.

Apenas dançara com a garota...e trocara poucas palavras...mas ainda assim não a tirava da cabeça!bufou com raiva e enfiou as mãos no estava com os olhos fechados,tentando achar uma resposta em meio a sua raiva,quando uma voz delicada o indagou.

Rapha-...er...você está bem...?

Reconheceu de imediato a voz,e a mesma pareceu fazer a raiva os olhos se deparando com a jovem que povoava seus pensamentos.

Thanatos-to bem sim...sabe,só tomando um ar...-disse ele com um sorriso de canto.-mas você não tinha ido embora?

Rapha-é...também achei,até ver que não tinha muito espaço pra mim no carro...ai fiquei pra pegar um ônibus...-resmungou ela,envergonhada.

Thanatos-bem...se quiser posso te dar uma carona...

Ela olhou para ele.não era certo aceitar coisas de estranhos certo?mas...ela se sentia bem na companhia dele... ele era tão bonito...não parecia ser uma pessoa má...

Rapha-nossa...valeu!aceito sim!-respondeu e assim o seguiu até o carro.

Dizer que a história durou só até ai,seria uma tremenda noite,ela o convidou para ir ao seu apartamento,e ele prontamente aceitou.

Mas,o que ambos achavam que duraria só uma noite,acabou por durar dias,semanas,meses,anos.O que era para ser só um provável sexo casual,se descobriu ser um amor intenso e até poderia ser dito como verdadeiro.

Porém,o destino pregava peç ficou grávida,e teve uma bela menina,a qual chamaram de as amava muito,sabia que seria capaz de dar a própria imortalidade para vê-las cuidava da menina com todo o carinho,e Raphaela continuava seus estudos afinal,haviam concordado que iriam se casar quando ela terminasse a faculdade.

Quem diria...se algum dia lhe falassem que ele,o deus da morte estaria trocando fraldas ele mandaria o desgraçado para as profundezas do tá realmente amava as duas mulheres de sua de trocar Ariel,que sorriu-lhe um riso sem gargalhou e a jogou no ar,a pegando em seguida e dando-lhe um beijo na sua bochecha macia.

A vida dele estava perfeita,assim no sofá do apartamento com a menina no colo.

'THANATOS!ORDENO-LHE QUE RETORNE PARA O OLIMPO IMEDIATAMENTE!'

Thanatos-...o que?-olhou em volta e respondeu-não retornarei!

'ISSO É UMA ORDEM!ORDENEI QUE NENHUM DEUS SE ENVOLVE-SE COM UMA MORTAL!E VOCÊ ME DESOBEDECEU!ESTOU SENDO PIEDOSO AO OFERECER-LHE A CHANCE DE VOLTAR PARA O OLIMPO SEM CASTIGOS!'

Thanatos-que generosidade a sua,onipotente...pois saiba que não me importo com sua piedade!aqui estou e aqui permanecerei!

'POIS QUE COMECE O CASTIGO!'

De repente Ariel arregalou os Pequenos olhos azuis e começou a chorar,em total tentou reconforta-la,mas ela parecia não sentir sua presença se debatia,e gritava entre as lagrimas,como se um sofrimento muito grande a atingisse.

Thanatos-seu maldito!o que fez com a Ariel!

'FIZ SEU CASTIGO SER ESTA VENDO O DUPLO DOS QUE AMA.O DUPLO DAS TREVAS,INUNDADO EM MORTE E SANGUE.'

Thanatos-urg...pare com isso agora!-tentou elevar sua energia para proteger a menina,mas nada aconteceu.não sentia seus poderes...não sentia nada!-o que você fez comigo?

'CONTIGO NÃO FIZ NADA...VOCÊ MESMO O FEZ AO PASSAR TANTO TEMPO COM OS MORTAIS!RETORNE AO OLIMPO THANANTOS!RETORNE E APAGAREI OS DUPLOS DA MENTE DA MENINA.'

Thanatos olhou para a pequena que sofria em seus braços.a abraçou com força e beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça.

Thanatos-...eu vou com você...-murmurou em rendição.a criança em seus braços parou de chorar repentinamente e adormeceu em seus braç a colocou no berço e bejou-lhe a que Morfeu lhe concedesse bons sonhos.-nunca se esqueça do quanto as amo...-murmurou,deixando uma lágrima rolar por sua face,ao perceber que a menina prendia seu indicador com a pequena mãozinha.

Se separou dela e foi até o meio do cô forte luz tomou conta do recinto e ,depois deste evento,Nunca mais se ouviu falar de 'thade'.

_-_17 anos depois_-_

Olhei para a chata questão de filosofia.tá,não era questão,era um ainda assim,ignorei o restante a minha volta e fiquei apenas olhando a coisa chata.

'Quem sou eu?'

Mas que pergunta!acho que os tais filósofos(ou só o meu professor mesmo)devem ter uma crise existencial cronica!

'Quem sou eu?Sou Ariel Pridancerk(detesto esse sobrenome viu?não tinha uma coisa pior pra por não?),tenho 15 anos,sou nascida em 20/2 e sou do signo de na minha ultima aula do segundo ano, e logo,logo serei uma atriz de teatro famosa...e meu estado atual em questão de relacionamentos?'

Ariel pega uma pequena agenda e abre em uma determinada página.Lá tem vários nomes masculinos riscados,e apenas um não levanta os olhos para conferir o dono do nome que se sentava ao seu lado,lembrou-se do belíssimo fora que dera nele depois de ficarem,e com um sorriso de satisfação ela riscou o nome.

'relacionamentos?quem precisa deles?Se os machões usam a nós mulheres quando querem,por que não podemos usa-los enquanto nos é útil?...'

Olhou novamente para a estranha um arrepio,como um vento frio ao seu lado.Não precisou virar para ver o que aconteceu.

Dan-...ei!chefa?-perguntou um fantasma ao seu lado.

Sim,ela realmente consegue ver vê desde...tanto tempo que nem sabe dizer quando não os via.E Daniel era o seu fantasma favorito,apesar de nunca estava sempre junto dela,desde quando ela começara aquele lance de mediaçã tinha cabelos loiros espetados e lisos, olhos azuis-claros e era ingênuo de a parecer uma pequena criança que não conhecia o mundo em um pacote de,provavelmente,14 anos.

Ariel-professor?-chamou ela levantando a mão-posso ir ao banheiro?

Prof-claro.-disse sem dar muita atençã que ela saiu da sala,Daniel foi atrás dela e a abordou no corredor.

Dan-vamos ter que conversar no banheiro de novo...?detesto aquele lugar...não é lugar pra homens sabia?

Ariel-sério é?-diz puxando ele mesmo assim para o canto do banheiro,o que não era estranho para ela já que fantasmas eram sólidos para mediadores,como lera em vários livros de mediação-ok,agora pode falar Dan.

Dan-tem um novato na sua rua chefa...aquele seu vizinho que tava doente lembra..?

Ariel-tsc...ok,depois da aula eu vou falar com ele...só mais um horário mesmo...-resmungou,e depois se voltou novamente pra ele-depois dessa aula vou direto pra enrolando ele por lá ok?pode leva-lo pro meu quarto se quiser.-e dizendo isso,sai apressada de volta para a ém,estancou no meio do caminho,jurando ter visto uma sombra se alguns segundos parada,apenas para garantir e voltou para a classe.

Pouco tempo depois já estava em um beijo estalado na bochecha da mãe e subiu as escadas para resolver o novo problema,sob a desculpa de tomar banho.A questão não levou muito de seu tempo,afinal ele apenas queria que ela entrega-se a senha da conta do banco dele para a esposa poder ter como se um banho refrescante,lavando as longas melenas loiras e o corpo as escadas ainda com a toalha na cabeça,vestindo uma calça jeans simples e uma bata branca.

Ariel-ei mãe?o que temos para o almoço hoje...?-perguntou abraçando a mãe por trás e dando-lhe outro beijo na bochecha.A mãe era sua heroí após o desaparecimento do pai e o conseqüente aborto espontâneo do segundo filho,a criou seus estudos e se desdobrou em vários empregos para era definitivamente uma guerreira,e se orgulhava disso.

Rapha-bom,pensei em comemorarmos com um almoço na rua...o que acha meu anjo?

Ariel-...comemorar?o que iremos comemorar hein?

Rapha-oras...que tal a sua admissão como coajuvante naquelas peças...er...como foi que o moço falou...?ah!Mama mia e...ãh...Chicago!-bem,eu ajudava na renda de casa participando de varias peças... o que era fácil,já que elas duravam em geral um mês ou só algumas semanas...afinal,los Angeles não é uma NY da vida que as peças duram meses...lá valorizavam bem mais o cinema do que o bom e velho conseguia dinheiro e nomes no currículo.

Ariel-ah,sempre consigo coajuvantes mãe...não é nada de mais...

Rapha-mas,não é todo o dia que minha filhinha é a principal na peça do mullin rouge não é...?-retrucou com um sorriso encantador.

Ariel-NÃO ACREDITO!ELES TELEFONARAM!HAAAA!-disse dando pulos pela sala-hahahahaha!consegui!consegui!nem acredito!hahahaha!

Rapha-vai logo lá pra cima e se arruma projeto de perereca!se não ,não pegamos a reserva que fiz no seu restaurante favorito!-respondeu em meio a risos dando pequenas palmadas na filha.

Ariel-ah!mãe!você é a melhor!já disse que é a minha mãe favorita?-riu enquanto subia as escadas em meio a uma dança esquisita.

Rapha-pelo pouco que sei sou sua única mãe sua louca!hahaha!

Ariel-por isso mesmo!-respondeu ao fechar a porta e,encontrando Dan ainda no seu quarto,voltou a dançar puxando para a comemoração e convidando-o para fazer companhia a elas.

Depois de um almoço delicioso elas ficaram circulando por várias lojas fazendo compras.

Em meio as pessoas,estava um homem de cabelos azul anil arrepiados e olhos da mesma vestia com uma calça jeans rascada no joelho e uma camiseta vermelha escondida sob uma ém notava que um anel que ele usava no seu polegar direito, que possuía uma espécie de flecha ,o guiava por entre para uma única pessoa.

?-tsc...esses deuses são um bando de panacas...onde já se viu?'não podemos interferir na vida dos mortais...'como se já não tivessem interferido o suficiente tendo filhos com eles...-e, em meio aos resmungos incessantes, ele continuou a sua busca.

Não muito longe dali,Ariel sentiu um calafrio lhe percorrer a -se vigiada...mas não por fantasmas...por algo mais poderoso,o qual não conseguia suas suspeitas confirmadas ao ver Dan parar e -se a tempo de ver um hidrante desmoronar sob o peso de uma enorme pata de algo que lembrava um cã ao tal cão estavam várias sombras ,que corriam atrás das pessoas,sedentas por morte.

Ela gritou apavorada e puxou sua mãe para o mais longe possível porém,não haviam passado despercebidas por algumas sombras, que passaram a persegui-las.

Logo se viram encurraladas entre uma loja e as arfava olhando apavorada para as sombras,não sabendo o que fazer.

Dan-quando achar uma brecha, tentarei segura-los aqui chefa.-disse ele,de repente tomado pela seriedade da situaçã não teve tempo de reclamar,pois ele já havia se atirado para cima de algumas não conseguia se mover enquanto via Dan ser brutalmente espancado pelas sombras.Lágrimas rolaram pela sua -se tão impotente...tão inútil!tinha que fazer algo!tinha que ajuda-lo!

Sem se dar conta do que acontecia seus olhos obtiveram ,por alguns breves instantes,um brilho dourado,e um símbolo ,de um septagrama ,em dourado apareceu no chão.Várias letras gregas estavam escritas no chão com aquele dourado brilhante,formando a tal estrela de 7 pontas,e ela não precisou de tempo para decifra-las...

'Sob as mãos do anjo da morte

O inimigo sobre a terra cairá

Um único destino á todos é entregue

Luz e sombras se unem no fim sublime

A lamina, o destino indicará

Os sacrifícios ceifados devem ser

Entregues á própria sorte... '

Em meio a sua própria sombra,as letras giraram como um redemoinho,e em meio ao brilho dourado cada vez mais iluminado,surgiu uma foice de lamina prateada brilhante.O cabo negro era um pouco maior do que a menina,adornado no mesmo dourado que as palavras que ainda giravam em sua topo da foice havia uma espécie de faca,com sua lamina prateada adornada em detalhes dourados.

Não olhou para a sua mãe,que estava perceptivelmente assustada com aquilo tudo,e avançou contra as sombras.A foice parecia ser uma extensão do próprio dançava em meio as sombras,uma dança coreografada sob o ritmo de seus passos e de seu coração, que eram as únicas coisas que ouvia,enquanto avançava em meio a todos para alcançar Dan.

Quando finalmente o alcançou,percebeu que havia aniquilado todas as ultimas que havia ceifado pareciam ter sido absorvidas pela estava desmaiado,totalmente -o em seu ombro e o escorou em uma parede.E então ouviu um verdade ouviu vários,porém um deles chamou a sua atenção.

Virou-se e viu o maior cão que já apavorada!Aquele bicho era bem maior que prováveis 3 metros!e então viu quem gritara:sua mãe.

Mesmo apavorada,com as pernas parecendo chumbo,ela correu até o monstro e enfiou a foice em sua pata.

O cão virou-se para ela,ele parecia apenas incomodado com o 'alfinete'.Então jogou-a para longe com um leve mexer de sua pata,para tirar a incomoda voltou a atenção para a sua antiga diversão:Raphaela.

Ariel foi atirada contra uma parede e sentiu o osso do seu braço bastante sorte por quebrar apenas um braço...sangrava muito,e tinha escoriações por todo o outro grito de sua mãe e levantou ém,Absolutamente NINGUÉM iria fazer sua mãe se machucar!muito menos um projeto de poodle de 10 toneladas!Viu sua mãe caída,encurralada.O cão levantava uma pata para esmaga-la.

De repente tudo passou em câmera que não seria capaz de salvar sua mã muito longe dela...não daria tempo de se aproximar!e mesmo que o conseguisse,como deteria o cão?pegou sua foice,que estava caída próximo a ela,e caminhou mesmo que desse dois passos ela caiu sobre as próprias pernas.

Ela queria salva-la!mas nem ao menos se agüentava em suas próprias pernas!ah se pudesse...!Seria capaz de qualquer coisa para salva-la!qualquer coisa!

Em meio a tais pensamentos,quase não notou as novas escritas gregas em forma de septagrama que surgiram em baixo de escritas agora eram de um prateado fosco,sem brilho tremeu.

'ó anjo da morte...Que vertiginosa queda!

O mundo se parte sem piedade sob seus pés

Onde estão suas negras asas? lhe foram arrancadas?

Abra, então, suas asas de negros sonhos!alce vôo!

Liberte sua verdadeira essência!luz e sombras se unem ao fim de todas as jornadas

Entregue-se as sublimes sombras de seu abismo infinito!

Entregue-se,de corpo e alma, ao fim de sua jornada!'

Ok,a parte do 'entregue-se ,de corpo e alma,ao fim de sua jornada' não parecia muito queria salvar sua mãe!pegou sua foice,e ceifou as palavras agourentas.

De inicio,nada até que tinha feito algo errado...então as palavras prateadas começaram a tomar conta de seu corpo,assim como a foice tornou-se totalmente negra,o cabo retorcido dava um ar maligno e a lamina cresceu e perdeu o brilho,tornando-se totalmente fosca.

As sombras pareciam puxá-la para fora de seu corpo!uma sensação horripilante tomou conta de era o fim de sua jornada?assim que era a sua morte?não conseguiu descrever o que acontecia consigo apavorada de mais até para abrir os olhos.

Tão de repente quanto tudo começou,sentiu-se mais os olhos e percebeu,espantada,que via a si mesma de cima.E cada movimento que fazia seu corpo respondia como uma marionete!

Mas...mas aquele corpo não poderia ser o seu...poderia?ela estava coberta por uma armadura de ossos.e onde os ossos não cobriam,havia apenas sombra.Só se reconheceu pelos cabelos,pois até sua face estava coberta por uma caveira.

Melhor pensar nisso depois, coisas mais importantes para se importar no momento,como despachar poodles super desenvolvidos para o canto mais obscuro do inferno!

Por mais incrível que tudo parecesse,o enorme cachorro ainda não havia pisado em sua mã como se ele tivesse a tudo e todos que conseguiu lembrar por tal sorte e avançou contra o por sobre ele e conseguiu cortar-lhe a orelha direita,e ao pousar a frente dele,pegou sua mãe e saltou para sua mãe próxima a Dan,e cometeu seu pior erro:deu as costas para um furioso e vingativo cão gigante.

O cão lhe deu uma forte patada nas costas,e ela podia garantir que se um trem de carga a atropelasse seria menos que pudesse reagir,o cão a pegou com sua boca e balançou-a lá dentro,incansavelmente.Não podia reagir!sabia que só estava viva graças a armadura!e a mesma começava a rachar...e a nova foice?foi perdida na patada dessa atrocidade da natureza!

A força se esvaia tão rápido quanto chegara.a armadura ia se quebrando e não conseguia nem ao menos quebrar os dentes daquela coisa com chutes ou socos!Foi então que,pelas brechas dos dentes do cão,viu um lampejo azul fantasmagó esgotada de mais para qualquer outra coisa,e se viu cair junto com o enorme cão enquanto o verso se repetia incansavelmente em seu inconsciente.

Acordou totalmente dolorida.e por um instante a sua visão parecia ser a que mais doía,até se acostumar com a então que todo o seu corpo doía milhares de vezes mais que qualquer outra coisa que pudesse a cabeça,por incrível que pareça era o único lugar que não doía,e viu sua mãe na maca ao lado...espera!maca?

?-ela vai ficar bem,se não fosse por você ela já taria no hades a muito tempo.

Ela focou no estranho que estava no cô tinha cabelos e olhos azul-anil e se vestia como um se sentou na beirada de sua cama e ela,inexplicavelmente se sentiu confortável em sua presença.

Ariel-...quem é você...?

Mdm-sou mascara da morte,pode me chamar de mask,seu pai me mandou aqui para encontra-la e leva-la para um lugar onde estaria a salvo...desculpe a demora,mas sabe como é né?é fácil se perder em los Angeles...

Ariel-...meu pai...?mas ele sumiu...

?-há anos...?peço que me perdoe Ariel,não tive escolha...

A voz parecia imponente,mas ao mesmo tempo sofrida e cheia de para o homem que acabara de surgir,ele tinha cabelos loiros espetados e olhos azuis claros...Ele lhe lembrava muito Daniel...Mas havia algo nele...algo que definitivamente lhe era familiar...

Mdm-hey,Ariel te apresento seu pai:o deus da morte,senhor thanatos.e não liga muito pra esse fato de sumir de vez em quando não ok?é de praxe pra muitos deuses por ai...

Ariel-deuses...?perai!do que estão falando?não to entendendo nada!O nome do meu pai é thade,e não thanatos.-ela tentou se levantar,porém o corpo ainda estava muito doido e ela acabou por gritar de dor.

Thanatos-não se levante!ainda está muito fraca!-ele se encaminhou até o seu lado e colocou a sua mão na testa dela,como uma bençã sentiu a energia fluir por seu corpo aliviando a dor.-posso não ser Apollo,mas consigo quebrar o galho de vez em quando...-disse em um meio sorriso.

Ariel-...você...você é realmente...meu pai...?-perguntou surpresa.

Thanatos deu um sorriso triste e apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

Ariel-e...você é um deus...?

Thanatos-sim,sou o deus da morte.-disse num baixo resmungo,como se temesse a reação dela.

Ariel-...então,se você é um deus...e minha mãe é um humana...ela é humana né?-perguntou para confirmar.

Mdm-humana até a raiz.

Ariel-então...o que eu sou...?achava que era só uma mediadora...mas agora estou confusa...muito confusa.

Thanatos-você é uma semi-deusa...não te assusta o fato de você ser filha do deus da morte?-perguntou um tanto incomodado.

Ariel-não...até que não...estranho né?acho que depois de tantos anos conversando com fantasmas isso me soa normal...mas,por que nos abandonou...?poxa!você é um deus!pode fazer qualquer coisa...não pode?

Thanatos-bem,nem tudo...acho melhor lhe mostrar o que aconteceu quando eu parti...-ele levou dois dedos até a testa da menina,e os olhos de ambos brilharam num dourado brilhante.

Voltou para aquele dia em que o seu pai todo o sofrimento novamente,viu a lágrima de seu pai deslizar pela face antes de partir...e percebeu que ela mesma chorava.

Thanatos-perdoe-me por lhe mostrar tudo de novo...mas acho que era a única maneira de faze-la entender...-disse em um suspiro-e perdoe-me também pelo cão infernal,ele acabou se desviando e muito do caminho que deveria seguir...

Ariel-tudo bem...-ainda estava artodoada pela visão que teve...mas agora sabia que ele não quisera isso,e aquilo a deixava feliz.E sem duvida,a fazia odiar intensamente Zeus.-você me ajudou enviando o mask... a você também mask,afinal foi você que enfrentou aquela coisa no fim das contas...

Mdm-tudo bem.-por mais que ele parecesse incomodado com a cena anterior,ele se forçou a um sorriso amarelo.

Thanatos-ariel,eu enviei o mascara da morte para leva-la para uma escola...um lugar onde você aprenderá a controlar seus poderes junto com outros iguais a você e também ficará protegida.

Ariel-...algo me diz que esse lugar não é em los Angeles...-murmurou desconfiada.

Mdm-gostei da garota,ela é rápida até cheia de gesso!-disse com um sorriso de lado.

Thanatos-e não é...infelizmente não vou poder pedir a opinião de sua mãe...-olhou para a outra mulher com a expressão se ,se culpasse pelo estado atual parece ficar um tanto quanto amargurado com tal cena.

Ariel-...não tem queria me enviar para uma escola com horário integral ou algo do gênero...se você puder fazer...sei lá,uma lavagem cerebral nela...-diante do olhar espantado de todos ,ela tenta se justificar-eu não quero ter que explicar como uma cruza entre o scoby-doo e o godizila foi parar no centro da cidade sabia?

Mdm-...mas você precisava falar com tanta naturalidade o lance da 'lavagem cerebral'?...o.ô

Ariel-...como se você não tivesse pensado nisso também né?¬¬

Mdm-culpado...ú.u'''

Thanatos-ok,eu posso manipular a memória dela...-disse por fim.

Ariel-ah!posso pedir mais uma coisinha...?-perguntou ela com um sorriso amarelo.

Thanatos-sim?

Ariel-er...pode esperar,tipo,uma semana pra eu ir?-sob o olhar confuso deles ela explicou-é que tem umas coisinhas pra resolver né...?-percebeu que ainda não havia convencido-tá!tenho 3 peças esta semana ainda!e poxa...!consegui papel principal em uma delas!não posso simplesmente sair assim!-finalizou cruzando os braços.

Thanatos-...não sei...pode ser perigoso...-resmungou.

Desistindo dele,ela se virou para mascara da morte.

Ariel-por favooooorrr!-pediu com um olhar pidão.

Mdm-tsc...-resmungou algo,como uma maldição,mas por fim cedeu-tá,eu posso tirar umas férias de uma semana...por tanto que a gente possa ir a um lugar turíê não mora no melhor lugar de los Angeles né?

Ariel-feito!viu paizinho?tá tudo resolvido!agora é só fazer a lava...-percebendo o olhar de carinho do pai ela parou.-o que foi...?

Thanatos-er...nada...-murmurou ele,porém sob o olhar insistente da garota,ele revelou-é que eu nunca imaginei que você fosse me aceitar assim...sabe,tudo bem.

Ariel-ah...-murmurou ,agora que parava pra pensar,ela deveria estar retraída ou algo do gênero certo?era o normal a se fazer...

E desde quando ela era normal?

Tá certo,sua mãe fizera um ótimo trabalho em sua mente ao encher seus ouvidos com dizeres clássicos de 'homens não prestam' ou 'eles te usam e jogam fora',e varias outras coisas...como o juramento em todo o aniversario e virada do ano:nunca se apaixonar.

aqueles dois homens que apareceram tão de repente em sua vida...ela sentia que podia confiar neles...assim como sentira que podia confiar no era algo que ela não conseguia explicar.

Ariel-sabe de uma coisa...?realmente o normal seria eu ter um ataque ou algo assim né...?-disse com um sorriso-mas o estranho é que eu confio em você e acredito em tudo o que disseram...fala sério,devo ser a garota mais retardada da face da terra!-disse em meio a uma risada.

Thanatos-bem,agora vou ter que te deixar sob os cuidados de !quase que eu esqueço!-se repreendeu enquanto tirava algo que lembrava um colar:duas correntes que eram compostas de um elo prata,quase branco,e duas pequenas pedras roxas-adornadas pelo metal esbranquiçado-se distribuíam simetricamente pela corrente,e no centro dela havia uma que era de 5 centimetros!com mais três pedras menores penduradas abaixo dela.-isso irá lhe ajudar quando desenvolver os poderes ilusórios...é algo bastante comum para as crianças er...submundanas...

Ariel-nossa...é lindo...mas como você espera que eu ande com um troço desse no pescoço?-perguntou um tanto incrédula.

Thanatos-er...-ele não sabia o que dizer!o primeiro presente que dava a filha em anos e ela recebia assim?achava que ela iria adorar,e agora ele estava totalmente perdido!olhou para mascara em busca de ajuda-hã...

Mdm-nem olhe pra mim!se quisesse ajuda com moda,chamasse o Afrodite!¬¬

Ariel-hã...-vendo como o pai estava desconfortável com a situação,ela resolveu ajudar-...que tal se eu usasse como aquelas correntes que se usa na calça?

Thanatos lhe deu um olhar agradecido,e com um leve mexer de mãos os fechos da corrente mudaram,para poderem prender nas calças.

Thanatos-bem...adeus Ariel...e cuide-se!-e sumiu,sendo sugado por uma luz dourada que se abriu no chão.

Ariel-adeus...-foi o que conseguiu dizer depois de ele uns segundos um silêncio desconfortável caiu sobre ela e mascara.

Mascara-er...talvez seja melhor você...sabe,dormir um pouco...

Ariel-é...talvez...-se acomodou um pouco para dormir,e ao fechar os olhos toda a cena do que havia acontecido ,quando ela havia fechado os olhos é que aquela coisa de ossos tomou conta de um medo tremendo dominar cada célula,e decidiu que era melhor ficar de olhos bem abertos.

Se deparou com mascara a olhar pro nada,como se estivesse refletindo os últimos acontecimentos.e então ele se virou pra ela,surpreso.

Mdm-que foi?tenho cara de mau mas não abuso de criancinhas enquanto dormem não tá?pode dormir a vontade.

Ariel-tudo bem,sei que você não faria uma coisa dessas...é só que...que eu não to com sono...-disse desviando os olhos

Mdm-tá mentindo.-resmungou olhando-a desconfiado.

Ariel-humpf...-encarou o olhar,porém não conseguiu sustentá-lo por muito tempo-é que...eu to com medo...daquela...coisa...dos ossos...-resmungou sem saber bem como explicar.

Mdm-aé!realmente,você tem potencial...o máximo que geralmente conseguem é invocar um escudo espectral sabe...uma escudo de sombras...mas você conseguiu invocar uma armadura espectral!e quase ,você está num nível acima do comum...se você treinar mais pode ser que desperte a armadura completa e...

Ariel-eu não quero despertar esse troço!não quero fazer isso de novo!é...é horrível...!é como se você...

Mdm-morresse?É.esse é o mais próximo da morte que alcançamos...sem morrer,é claro.é o ponto auge de qualquer ser submundano...o ponto de maior poder adiquirido.

Ariel-mas...eu não quero treinar isso...é horrível...você não faz idéia de como é horrível...

Mdm-eu faço idéia sim...você não sabe o quanto...-disse com um ar rancoroso,que fez Ariel sentir frio na espinha-mas já que você não quer treinar,tudo bem.só se mantenha concentrada durante a luta,não deixe em nenhum momento o medo e o desespero tomarem conta de você...afinal,é assim que você abre uma brecha para esse poder aflorar...quando você 'abre suas asas de negros sonhos'

Ariel-mas...como...como você sabe?era isso que surgiu no chão quando aquele troço dos ossos...

Mdm-eu já disse que eu sei o que não se preocupe,durma logo...

Ariel resmungou mais alguma coisa e deitou,e antes mesmo que ela percebesse,acabou por dormir.

Uma semana havia se peças haviam sido bem e sua mãe já estavam recuperadas,Dan também voltara a aparecer(afinal,quando ele se feria ele sumia por um tempo pra se recuperar).Mascara havia visitado vários lugares turísticos e Ariel já havia ficado e dado foras descomunais em vários garotos durante esses passeios.Lógico que Ariel também havia resolvido algumas questões atrasadas com os fantasmas por lá,mas isso já era coisa cotidiana.

Agora,Ariel,Mask e Dan(que havia se negado a deixar a 'chefa' viajar sozinha com um desconhecido-vulgo:mascara)estavam no olhava para suas mãos,que estavam calejadas pelas lutas com a nova foice,estava compenetrada fazendo uma análise minuciosa de suas mãos.

Ariel-AAAAHHH!NÃO ACREDITO!

Dan-o que foi chefa?O.O

Ariel-EU QUEBREI A MINHA UNHA!GASTEI UMA FORTUNA PRA FAZER AS UNHAS E AGORA ELAS QUEBRAM?NÃO É JUSTO!QUERO REEMBOLSO!TT-TT

Dan-chefa...pare com isso...

Ariel-mas não é justo!isso que dá lutar toda a hora!minha carreira artística está arruinada!Ç.Ç

Dan-er...me dá uma ajuda aqui mascara-san...-então Dan olha para os lados e não vê ninguém-mas...onde está o mascara-san...?

Ariel-é mesmo...onde ele foi...?-murmurou ela olhando para os lados,até vê-lo sair de uma lojinha com um pequeno ele já estava junto ao grupo e jogou o pacote sobre ela-mas hein?o.ô

Mdm-é só um presete de boas vindas a nova escola adiantado...-resmungou sem percebeu que ela não havia tido nenhuma reação...-não vai abrir não é?é falta de educação recusar presente sabia?

Ariel-...e desde quando você liga pra educação?-ao ver o olhar de 'abre-logo-essa-por**-se-não-eu-te-mato' dele,ela resolveu se calar e abrir o tal abriu,viu um par de luvas roxas.-er...obrigada...mas pra que eu...

Mdm-geralmente um colega de trabalho usa luvas pra lutar e cuidar das flores...ele diz que as mãos ficam macias e não tem nenhuma unha quebrada no fim do dia...então você fez o escândalo e lembrei...se não quizer,pode trocar por outra coisa lá,nem ligo.

Ariel-não...eu adorei...obrigada mask-kun.^.^-disse ela,pondo as luvas.

Mdm-...mask-kun...?desde quando te deixei me chamar assim?¬¬

O chamado do embarque soou,então eles deixaram a questão de lado...porque agora tinham uma nova questão a resolver.

Ariel-haaa!-resmungou enquanto tremia-eu tenho medo de altura...será que esse troço vai muito alto...?

Mascara pensou no quanto a menina era fraca: medo dos seus poderes,detestava ficar desarrumada depois de lutar,andava com um gasparzinho pra cima e pra baixo e pra completar:tinha medo de altura!

Dan-calma chefa!vai ser rapidinho!^.^-resmungou Dan,enquanto pegava na mão dela,pra deixa-la menos nervosa.

'Mas talvez...'mascara pensou enquanto embarcavam,percebendo um leve brilho dourado nos olhos de ambos,'seja justamente seus medos,que a tornem forte'


End file.
